1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device for acquiring a plurality of image data while changing focus position, and to an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an imaging device such as a digital camera, a function is installed for acquiring a plurality of image data, and realizing an image quality that cannot be expressed with a single image. For example, technology is known for acquiring an image with depth of field increased by extracting feature points of a plurality of image data that have been taken by changing focus position, and performing combination for every pixel by weighted average so as to increase a weight of pixels having high sharpness for corresponding pixels between the plurality of images (For example, Japanese Patent No. 4,678,603).